


Wherever you go I'll follow (and bring you back)

by Tkhan0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Endgame, Gen, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, kinda self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: The day before the final battle Riku watched idly as Sora and Kairi exchanged loving looks and Paopu fruit.And as they exchanged soft spoken words and promises one thing was clear; those two shouldnt be separated another minute. He'd make sure of that.





	Wherever you go I'll follow (and bring you back)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be clear here, I don't think Kairi and Sora had much basis and felt kinda super forced in 3. Like it had even been more natural in 1 because I can actually remember sora liking her then. (Ok lol it's just one scene at the end of halloween town where he sees them dancing and sees it as himself and kairi dancing.) But I DO think Riku was massively crushing on sora up till 3 where they tried to make him and namine canon??? So this is a bit biased towards that, but I pretty much followed canon still.

The day before the final battle Riku watched idly as Sora and Kairi exchanged loving looks and Paopu fruit. He smiled fondly at the sight, with only a trace of sadness in his eyes. He had resigned himself to third wheel long ago. Their happiness... Sora's happiness... was more important to him. The worlds' lights deserved to shine at their brightest, he was just happy to bask in their light with them.  
  
And as they exchanged soft spoken words and promises one thing was clear; those two shouldnt be separated another minute. He'd make sure of that.  
  
But when the time of the final battle comes he can only watch in horror as Xehanort extinguishes the light that was Kairi and rocks their world to its core. His heart breaks at the sight of Sora's enraged attack and heartfelt cries, and he can only echo the sentiments. _Why her?_ It shouldn't have been her.  
  
_"It should've been you"_ a dark corner of his mind supplies, but he tries his best to ignore it by drowning it out with the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, his shame at failing to protect her boiling over into impassioned rage at Xehanort.  
  
But their futile attacks don't bring Kairi back.  
  
So after the final battle when Sora says he's going to bring Kairi back despite all the risks- and the way Riku's heart races at the thought- he lets him go. He knows Sora's mind is made up, he can tell just by the tone of his voice. And as much as every ounce of his being screams _"Don't let him go alone!"_ he knows Sora wont allow him to put himself in danger when he's the one who promised to protect her. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on things at home.  
  
He doesnt tell Sora to _"Make sure you come back too."_ He doesnt want to entertain that train of thought.  
  
Every minute Sora is gone feels like an eternity. As much as he believes in Sora, no amount of placating words quells the uneasiness in his heart and he remains on edge. Many restless hours are spent sitting around waiting for any hint of communication, because the last thing he needed was to miss a call or message from Sora. Even with as many guardians of light as they rescued, the world feels darker and emptier than before.  
  
Yet when Kairi shows up back on the islands in tears his fears dont subside and his anxiety goes through the roof. He doesn't even stop to ask what happened before he resolves to go get him back, despite feeling like he'll collapse any second. If anything it just strengthens his resolve.  
  
He wants nothing more than to jump into his gummi ship and scour the worlds and the Ocean Between, so it takes all his willpower to head instead for Master Yen Sid's tower. He won't be talked out of going, but he'll be no use to anyone dead or in need of rescuing. He needs a lead and adequate preparation.  
  
He knows the other guardians of light will want to help but above all else he's going to be the one who goes after Sora and he won't back down on that.  
  
This time he has his own promise to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: "Riku would follow Sora to the ends of the Earth tbh"
> 
> One day... I'll write longer one-shots again. No promises on fluff though, bc I am the essence of angst and edginess. A̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶h̶i̶p̶s̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶e̶d̶.̶


End file.
